


Put It on a Greeting Card

by celeste9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clint,” Phil said, standing in the hallway as Clint stomped in. He looked… Well. He looked like he’d gone five rounds with a grizzly bear and the grizzly bear had won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It on a Greeting Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



> I keep forgetting I still have ficlets from fandom stocking I never reposted, this one was for goldarrow.

“Clint,” Phil said, standing in the hallway as Clint stomped in. He looked… Well. He looked like he’d gone five rounds with a grizzly bear and the grizzly bear had won.

“I’m fine,” Clint grumbled and passed Phil by with barely a look.

Natasha was following him, but she stopped by Phil and said, “It’s okay, it’s worse than it looks. He’s just… His pride took a bit of a blow.”

“Ah. So I shouldn’t ask?”

“I’d wait to read the report, if I were you. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he ends up in medical.”

“Thanks, Natasha,” Phil said, and watched her go after Clint’s trudging figure.

Phil decided to let Clint be for the rest of the day and simply went on with his work. Better not to bother him if he didn’t want to be bothered. Natasha would have let him know if he needed to be concerned.

Instead he waited for Clint to come to him. He always did, sooner or later. (Usually sooner, when Phil honestly would have gotten far more work done without Clint hanging around his office and being a nuisance. But that was beside the point.)

It only took a few hours, in the end. Around four Clint slunk in, white gauze bandages just visible beneath his shirt, fresh stitches on his chin, and a bruised lip. He folded himself into the lone visitor’s chair and didn’t say anything.

Phil pretended not to notice him for a few minutes, finishing up the project he was working on. When he did look up, it was to find Clint watching him. “You look like hell,” Phil said.

“You should see the other guy,” Clint said.

Well, he couldn’t be feeling that bad if he was making lame jokes. “Nothing broken, I take it?”

“Only my pride, but I guess Nat already told you that.”

“She did.”

“You can put another tick mark into the column labeled, ‘times Nat’s saved my ass’, for the record.”

“That’s all right, we all have a lot of tick marks in that column.”

“True.”

“Besides, I have a vested interest in the safety of your ass, so I appreciate any and all ways in which it’s saved.”

Clint snorted. “Wow, Phil, I’m touched. Maybe put that on a greeting card next time.”

“Sort of reminds me of my birthday cake last year.” It had been decorated like Captain America’s shield and the lettering had read, ‘Cap’s #1 Fan’.

“That was an awesome cake, worth every penny. And where is the lie? Every word was true.”

“It was my work cake. I had to stand there in front of Fury and half of S.H.I.E.L.D. and cut into it.”

“Hey, Fury thought it was hilarious. Besides, I was doing you a favor, trying to get the junior agents to be less terrified of you. Not that it worked,” Clint admitted.

“The junior agents being terrified of me is all part of my master plan.”

“Oh, excuse me,” Clint said, but his face looked less drawn and he was very nearly smiling.

Phil knew better than to ask how Clint was feeling, or if he needed anything. Instead he said carefully, “Looks like I’ll be able to make it an early night. Should be ready to go in an hour or so.” Fury wouldn’t mind if he left a few less urgent emails to be dealt with tomorrow. He still had three days until he was due to leave for Mumbai.

Taking the opening Phil offered him, Clint said, “Can I come over to your place? Think we can just order a pizza, crawl into bed, and watch shitty movies?”

Phil smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”

**_End_ **


End file.
